


All About Us

by saltybabiez



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, buckle up for another fire emblem adventure with saltybabiez, hidden pregnancy, i deleted this before but i promise to keep it this time, i don't remember all of my previous tags yeehaw, lots of mpreg, not entirely canon compliant but mostly canon compliant, two rarepair couples in one fic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltybabiez/pseuds/saltybabiez
Summary: "I understand butyou, Corrin, ofallpeople should recognize what family is about." Frowning now, Leo narrowed his eyes, "Isn't that why you turned your back on not only Nohr but Hoshido as well? You refused to fight either side that you held and cherished dearly as family. Yet here you are severing the natural bond between parents and their children. For what reason?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I've been playing with lots of WIPs on and off over the past two years and I'm finally finding the will to try and string them together into one fic lol Mostly because I hate the Deeprealms and the way it caused a lot of parent/child relationships to suffer! :)
> 
> This is just another shot in the dark bc I have no idea if anyone A. cares about these pairings other than Leokumi or B. if it's anything anyone would even be interested in, but I'm gonna post it up anyway & hope everyone else enjoys it too!♥
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> (thanks to NEDthenerd for pushing me into re-posting this work & continuing it!)
> 
> ♥Tags will be updated as the story progresses for smut, drama, and eventual violence♥
> 
> ✦UNIVERSE TID-BITS✦  
> (to be updated)
> 
> ♢established relationships:  
> Niles & Laslow  
> Jakob & Kaze  
> Leo & Takumi  
> ♢Spoiler warning for ALL FE:F games however this one is based mostly on the Revelations route  
> ♢There's literally no explanation for any of the babies except here they are  
> ♢I actually tried to figure out how far along each of them should be considering the children have actual birthdays but idgaf I gave up trying to make it work lol

" _Ah,_ Niles..."

Corrin had taken his rightful seat at the head of the war council room table, gloved fingers laced together in his lap. To one side sat Xander and Ryoma, to the other sat Leo. The latter had narrowed his eyes dangerously as he regarded his retainer's presence with a subtle raise of his chin. He was none too pleased by the way Niles had flung open the heavy war room door and allowed it to bounce off the wall with a deafening ' _bang!_ '; but it was Jakob who sighed his irritation, leaning between the elder royals both to serve them tea.

Niles immediately assessed the table of men with an icy gaze.

"Niles," Corrin began, "please take a seat--" 

The outlaw cut him off by grabbing the back of the pristine chair in front of him, jerked it backward, then  _tossed_ it to the side with enough force that the sound of wood snapping echoed through the room. One of the legs broke off on impact and the furniture piece skidded over the floor in a shriek until gradually coming to a halt. 

"No thanks, m'lord,  _really_ not in the mood to play politics tonight," Niles coolly answered, venom lurking beneath his sarcasm. 

"Niles..." Corrin tried again, frowning as he dipped his chin.

Turning now to look at Xander and Ryoma, Niles's single gaze pierced the bewildered but less than amused pair before turning back to Corrin pointedly, "Is it a necessity that they be here? If so, why not just summon everyone else? Summon the whole damn army, why not go ahead and drag this out--"

" _Niles_ ," Leo snapped. His thin lips pulled into a frown, "That will  _be enough_. Stand down and listen to what Corrin has to say."

"With all due respect, Lord Leo, I think we all know what it is he has to say," Niles retorted, now turning to his master. His arms crossed and he maintained his posture; he was going  _nowhere_.

Xander then began, "Considering this has as much to do with my retainer as it does with you, I believe I have every right to be here. Wouldn't you  _agree_ , Niles?"

"Where is he?" came a calm demand from the outlaw.

"You may see Laslow after we have finished our discussion," answered Xander.

Clicking his tongue in agitation, Niles's arms uncrossed and he slammed his hands down onto the edge of the considerably large table and fixed the eldest of the Nohrian siblings with a pointed glare. Considering that a challenge, the prince calmly rose from his seat which had Leo quickly following up to his own feet

"That will be  _enough!_ " he all but shouted, showing a rare display of assertive demand in front of his older brother. "Both of you - sit! Corrin is the one here to lead this deliberation. Niles, you  _will_ stand down before us all. Have I made myself  _absolutely clear_?"

It was  _very_ strange to hear Leo so forceful with this particular retainer of his, the one who had sworn to follow him to the ends of the earth and back with no qualms. Niles was more than devoted to his lord so this act of indiscipline and infraction of respect was astonishing. 

"...Yes, m'lord," Niles finally conceded quietly.

"Well," Jakob started with another sigh, "Since he's broken one chair do you believe he should be trusted with another, Lord Corrin?"

Waving one hand, Corrin nodded. The butler seemed none too enthused to be bringing over another for Niles to sit, which the man did with not nearly as much grace as either Xander or Leo who had returned to their own seats. Ryoma only sipped at his tea and turned to Corrin with a soft frown on his lips. The head of their army leaned forward and continued to stare back at Niles from what seemed like miles and miles away. The outlaw's arms had become crossed again but his entire focus was on Corrin now as he waited to be addressed.

"First of all, Niles, Laslow is just fine. I'm almost offended that you would think any of us would bring harm to him," Corrin began, his lips accentuated by a genuine frown. "Everyone's safety is my first concern. That's why I called for you - this place is not suitable for raising children. I'm sure you and Laslow both realized that..."

"We are comfortable with the risks," Niles bit back, narrowing his one eye.

Jakob paused as he stood beside Corrin, glancing up at the other retainer before reaching for his lord's teacup to fill.

"So this means that you've both known for a while now, haven't you?" Corrin questioned, brow knitting together. "Did you intend on keeping this a secret from everyone?"

"That was the plan." Niles didn't like to disclose his  _own_ secrets. But Leo was nodding, trying to urge his retainer into revealing more. That was only mildly irritating - because Leo  _knew_. He was one of the  _first_ to know and while Niles didn't feel any betrayal (because why would Lord Leo go to Corrin with something like this, when he very much disagreed with his own brother's order and had sworn to keep this secret?) he didn't want to explain any further than that. 

But what had Xander gotten out of Laslow? It was hard to know what his lover had kept close to the breast and what he had divulged in. Niles worked his jaw and then drew in another breath, "We've known for several weeks now. He's scared to death - but we agreed that running the risk and hiding it for as long as we can was worth more than being thrown into those damn Deeprealms of yours."

Corrin only frowned further and hardly noticed the minor break in decorum from his butler, whose gloved fingers had twitched after setting down his lord's cup onto its proper saucer.

"The Deeprealms are  _safe_ , Niles."

"Says you," Niles countered and clicked his tongue again. He raised a hand to gesture out to his side, "Look at what it's done to the others. Children who grew up without their parents around? You toss those infants in there like they're a nuisance and when you finally decide they can be useful once they're grown half of them barely know who their parents  _are_ , a quarter of those kids want  _nothing_ to do with them, and the other quarter are so messed up and broken from having estranged parents that they do nothing but latch onto the hip once they're here. A week here is  _years_ worth in there. Can't you understand for one  _moment_ how detrimental that is?"

Xander and Ryoma both remained silent as they took turns sipping at their tea. The eldest Nohrian shared a glance with Leo who remained tight-lipped through the conversation, but his eyes conveyed everything he wouldn't say. 

"I ensured their safety," Corrin sounded off.

Niles openly stared at the prince with disbelief and Leo looked as equally disturbed. Jakob didn't move.

"You think that what you did to those kids is an achievement worth boasting?" Niles asked, his voice strained.

"Niles," the dragon prince started, addressing the outlaw first and foremost; "This world is not suitable for raising children... We are in the middle of a war. You  _know_ what it is we are up against. You sit here and you question if my actions are full of selfishness and apathy but I by no means would ever willingly put anyone in this army into such a dangerous situation. You know better than most how often we're assaulted and what it's like in the thick of things." Corrin fixed Niles with a steely gaze; "So I ask this of you, Niles - why would you ever think that my considerations for the life of Laslow and his child is worse than you watching him willingly serve at the front lines, knowing his condition, now, and after that child is born?"

"Because that is the natural way of the world, m'lord," Niles calmly returned, leaning forward. "What does it say about this order of yours when many in your army are willing to risk everything, just to have a normal relationship with their child?"

"I'm not keeping any of the parents from visiting their children in the Deeprealms," the prince argued.

" _Bullshit_!" Finally losing his cool once more, Niles slammed a hand down onto the table. "No one has time to visit the Deeprealms when we're constantly moving forward! And when we're stuck here in the barracks we're taking turns on patrol!"

"I won't sit here and argue with you, Niles," Corrin finally dismissed. He had enough, "You may have your opinions but I want you and Laslow both to prepare for the Deeprealms and to return once the child has been born."

"Corrin--" Leo gaped, eyes wide. "Now wait one moment--"

"Corrin, I believe this should be their choice," Xander also spoke up, brow pinching together. "Can't you give them some more time to reflect on this?"

Looking surprised, the dragon prince peered between both of his Nohrian brothers. Ryoma appeared just as astonished by Xander's quick rationalization of the situation. Corrin watched Xander carefully, clearly confused. Just a moment ago it seemed he had been on his side, but now he was sticking up for Niles and his retainer...? 

Jakob remained deathly silent. Beneath his calm facade, his heart was  _racing._ Leo was clearly panicked as well but as was to be expected; his retainer was about to be, albeit briefly, sent away.

"Corrin... If I may," Ryoma's voice graced the conversation for the first time as he set his empty cup back down onto the table. "This decision affects not only Niles and Laslow, but Xander and Leo as well. I would also like to ask that you give them all plenty of time to consider this order so that the princes can make proper arrangements for the absence of their retainers. It's obvious that this is something that should be taken seriously and with a level head; not rushed based on emotions."

Drawing in a deep breath, and now with all three of his brothers pleading with him, Corrin couldn't help but fall back into his seat with an air of surrender.

"A week then... I don't want to run the risk of something happening, so the sooner you all can reach a final arrangement the better."

A week really wasn't much time but they were more than willing to take it. Leo turned to look at Niles who had only become rigid and blank in his seat. He wasn't satisfied - he didn't want this. 

And he didn't know how he was going to return to Laslow with such heartbreaking news.

"That's it then," Corrin announced with a soft frown. "I'll leave it to you, Xander, to oversee this. Let Niles go to Laslow. We can all be dismissed."

Movement at the table was cautiously immediate. As Leo slid his seat back into the table, he caught Corrin's gaze and arched a brow curiously. His brother leaned forward and smiled a little before saying, "Are you off to see Takumi?"

A shot of cold panic ran down the Nohrian prince's spine but Leo remained straight-faced and nonchalant as he nodded; "Indeed I am. Is there something he can do for you?"

"No," Corrin answered, glancing as Xander met with Niles to the edge of the room. The pair strode out of the council room and into the darkness of the corridor, leaving the heavy doors to close behind them. Ryoma wasn't far behind either; and Jakob was now gathering up the cups strewn across the table. Looking back up at Leo, Corrin smiled again, "I was just thinking about him earlier today. It's been a long time since I've been able to see him... Just let me know if I should ask Azama or Elise to check up on him again soon. I'd like to see him either way, as soon as I get the chance."

"He's still quite ill but getting better," Leo offered. "But I'll let him know you'd like to visit as soon as he's feeling up to it."

"Great!"

Sighing, Corrin began to step away then paused. Leo was already making his way to the door and had nearly reached it, when he heard his brother once again call for him. He stopped and grit his teeth - why couldn't he just be allowed to  _leave_? He felt as though the longer he was around Corrin, the higher the risk was of...

"Leo... Are you as angry with me as Niles is?"

Well, wasn't that the golden question?

It was true, his retainer had been more than irate but it was because Niles was being  _protective._ He wasn't condoning Niles's actions or even the tone he had taken up with Corrin - that he would have a talk with him about in private - but he could understand where it was his retainer was coming from. Given his own personal history, how he grew up, and how this order was affecting so many in the army... Niles wasn't exactly out of line  _entirely_. 

"No. But... I  _am_  disappointed, Corrin." Speaking up, Leo turned to stare back at his brother as he crossed his arms behind his straightened back. "It's astounding that your strategies haven't gotten any of your men killed thus far, but this order is perhaps the biggest mistake you could ever make."

"It's to protect them!" Exasperated, the dragon prince began to cross the distance between them. "This is to keep them safe! Why can't you, why can't  _any of you_  see that!?"

"I understand but _you_ , Corrin, of  _all_ people should recognize what family is about." Frowning now, Leo narrowed his eyes, "Isn't that why you turned your back on not only Nohr but Hoshido as well? You refused to fight either side that you held and cherished as family. Yet here you are, severing the natural bonds between parents and their children. For what reason?"

Now turning away, Leo started to leave the room again. He couldn't stand the look in his brother's eye or the face he currently wore, all while Corrin still stood there feeling  _justified_.

"Goodnight, Corrin. I hope you reconsider your decision."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you know...
> 
> I ran out of time to smash Niles and Laslow in here but they'll be in the next chapter so GG. I wanted Leo and Takumi to bang in this chapter too but I already wrote too much bullshit so, you know, I'll smash them in another time, too lol
> 
> BECKY, LET 'EM SMASH
> 
> Unbeta'd per usual

The night was so still.

Takumi couldn't even hear the wind blow and not even the stars above seemed to move, as if the night itself waited on bated breath.. It unnerved him to say the very least; silence before the storm was never good. 

The time had ticked well past midnight and usually by now he was fast asleep beneath warm, heavy blankets that smelled of Leo, but he couldn't shake off both his impatience and a sense of dread. Not to mention a dull ache in his lower back that, on occasion, throbbed enough to irritate him. It wasn't enough to cause him  _pain_ but it certainly nursed his annoyance.

To ease his nerves Oboro brought him a cup of tea but by now it had gone mostly untouched. The Hoshidan prince was perched close to the window to stare out, cheek propped in one hand and his heavily swollen belly cradled with the other, as he watched the open fields of the inner fortress. There really wasn't much to observe with the night as silent as it was with only the occasional flicker of a lit torch from whomever had been tasked with patrolling until dawn; but he couldn't fall asleep even if he laid back down.

How many hours ago had Leo left?

For a moment Takumi considered calling Oboro back in just to keep him company but she wasn't who he wanted so close. Plenty of evenings had passed where she simply sewed in his presence and kept conversation while Hinata had the opportunity to guard outside both he and Leo's private quarters. Other days it was Hinata who entertained his prince with games. And beyond that... Takumi had no other visitors to call for. Or, that he  _trusted_ to call for.

It had been that way for two months now.

He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, not wanting to fall back into the loneliness he felt from that thought alone.

As if sensing his displeasure Takumi could feel his unborn shifting inside of him with a slow stretch. It earned him a small smile and he glanced down, running his palm affectionately along the deep curve of his bump. "Calm down, huh?" he murmured. "He'll be back soon. He better. But we know how much those Nohrians  _just love to lie_." A cheekier sort of grin reached his features as he felt another gentle kick and Takumi rolled his eyes back to the window. 

" _Yeah, yeah_ , I know. I'll go easy on him."

_Illness_ was the lie they had agreed upon. A vague description of some sickness which plagued Takumi so greatly that he was to be regarded as too much of a liability in battle. Neither Leo or Takumi had said a word to anyone and had lasted as long as they could, until the day arrived that the Hoshidan's armor no longer fit comfortably across his swelling belly. It had become increasingly more and more snug until he had to face the fact that he could no longer hide their secret. The clothes he wore had also assisted in keeping everyone none the wiser to their situation, but even that had become too much of a risk.

Sakura immediately wanted to tend to her brother but Takumi had to insist, though it broke his heart to see the worry in her eyes, that he would be just fine. If he needed her in an emergency she'd be the first he'd call for. Corrin had his concerns as well; his family was always his top priority but Leo quietly reassured him that perhaps Takumi was only suffering from fatigue. Some time alone would help see him to a swift recovery. And Corrin yielded, hoping that whatever illness had befallen his brother wouldn't result in an epidemic that struck the rest of the army.

Takumi had laughed about that.

When they found themselves expecting neither he or Leo had known what to do. It wasn't as though they could go to their older brothers respectively and seek advice, as they had done numerous times before for a myriad of other things. By the time Takumi conceived other couples had already been to the Deeprealms - some even going alone to give birth - and returned without a child; only to later retrieve a fully grown adult. 

It was originally a  _fantastic_ idea to use the Deeprealms. They provided a world free of war where parents could raise and nurture their children without the constant worry of battle. But as idyllic as such places had once seemed that ended up not being the case at  _all_. Too many times parents had returned to the Deeprealms to visit or retrieve their children, only to find they had been forced into defending themselves against the very enemies they all had been trying to defeat in the real world and the fortress's own Astral Plane. 

Reluctantly... Leo and Takumi chose to press their luck by staying silent.

Perhaps they  _would_ end up in the Deeprealms by Corrin's order. It seemed impossible to avoid it entirely no matter who they were when there  _were_ a fewbenefits, if planned out correctly. But by the time Corrin would find out, Takumi hoped, he'd have given birth in the Astral Plane and they would be afforded the allotted time  _together_ to raise their firstborn past infancy and into childhood when they could return. Neither wanted to leave their child behind; not for  _anything_. 

They both made that promise to each other when they decided to do this.  _Together_.

All of this would be over soon, Corrin promised them all. They were nearly at the end of this long, violent journey. It was terrible luck to be bringing a child into this madness when not even Azura could properly articulate the kind of evil they would all soon be facing, but  _damn_. It wasn't as if any of them had intentionally sought out to do this.

Unconsciously, Takumi had begun to gently stroke the dome of his belly as his mind wandered, concern once more filling him as he imagined what could have possibly been so important that Corrin would summon his husband with haste. Leo  _promised_ him that they would have time to spend together that evening since the Nohrian prince had been so busy over the past week or two helping Corrin out with strategies and overseeing other responsibilities he was tasked with. Some of those tasks had even taken him out of the Astral Plane which only prolonged their being together.

When the messenger arrived to hand the message off to Oboro, Takumi could remember his heart doing flips. He asked first if they were under some sort of attack - Corrin's message was  _urgent_. Leo couldn't say for certain.

Selfishness and greed made him want to tell Leo to not go. It had been  _so long_ since they had time alone. Couldn't Corrin rely on someone else? Reluctantly, Takumi helped the other prince buckle into his armor and with a swift kiss and another promise to return as soon as he could Leo was gone.

Again, that had been  _hours_ ago.

"Guess he's going to be out longer than I thought..." It was with a heavy sigh of surrender that the prince finally turned away from the window, patting the arch of his heavy belly. The baby had become still again, settled into its new and more comfortable position, but the dull ache in his lower back still remained. Their baby was heavy on his narrow hips and he attributed the small aches and pains to that alone. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle anymore constant worry, above and beyond what already afflicted him.

Takumi was careful with how he moved away from the window, one hand cradling his swollen middle as he stepped across the room to the futon. He had beaten Leo in a game of chess a long time ago -  _Nohrian chess_ , not shogi! - in order to win what kind of bed they would sleep on together.

Taking Leo's pillow to pull it under his head Takumi inhaled his lover's scent and closed his eyes tight. He missed him. He missed that jerk  _so much_. He missed his smug face, his sometimes high-handed personality, their small arguments, the way Leo would kiss his forehead and help him catch his breath upon waking from a nightmare, his  _touch_... 

The ache in his back jerked him from those thoughts and he huffed, realizing that he wouldn't be able to sleep like laying like this. It took him a few minutes to figure out a more comfortable position for himself as he lay on his side then draped his hand over his prominent bump. The baby shifted just once more; another small kick. Takumi smiled to himself...just a little.

Whatever was keeping Leo away for so long must be because...  _No_ , it was best not to think up anymore ' _what ifs_ ' and let his mind go crazy with panic.

"Let's try and get some sleep then."

 

**[ x x x ]**

 

" _Jakob_."

"Prince Leo."

A clawed hand fell over his heart as the butler bowed in a show of fealty. Leo regarded him with little more than his name as he strode from the council room, intent on finally returning to his expectant lover now that he had finally been dismissed. As Jakob straightened his back he looked over his shoulder to see Leo's form being swallowed up by the darkness of the hallway.  _Good_ , he thought. Perhaps he might cross paths with Niles since he and Xander departed earlier in that direction.

It was disgraceful how Niles had acted before not only  _his_ lord but Corrin as well. Jakob knew the man hardly had any tact about him but to raise his voice the way he did was simply unforgivable. To forget his self-restraint and preservation instincts momentarily was a clear indication of how much disrespect Niles had for  _everyone_ around him.

He narrowed his eyes slowly before twisting away in equal silence to continue off to the kitchen.

The teapot used as well as the cups and saucers were all washed and set to dry. Jakob would deal with them when he returned in a mere few hours as he wouldn't leave any instructions for Felicia to see to it that they be put away in their rightful spot come morning. He had busied his mind with chores to keep himself from lingering too much on what had transpired between the princes and Niles. But now that he was finished he was finding it difficult to flee from less than desirable thoughts.

Jakob supposed then it was time to retire for the night and get what sleep he could.

After all, he had  _much_ to tell his husband and none of it was any good. It made his heart sink with every step he took.

He moved on, past halls of empty spaces, the rooms becoming more and more bare the further down he ventured. The servants quarters were not very far. Jakob expected them all to be asleep by now so he was surprised when he heard footsteps behind himself. He paused. His eyes slanted to the side and he reached silently to his side, wrapping a clawed hand right around the handle of a dagger. 

There was no reason for anyone to patrol here - so then who had tried to follow him?

" _Stand down_ ," he heard, making his heart both drop and rise all at once. "It's me."

" _Kaze_."

Turning around Jakob watched as the familiar ninja emerged from shadow. The butler loosened his grip on the dagger at his side and let out a slow sigh, grateful it was not anyone else. He was far too tired to deal with any other trivial, as Niles put it so eloquently,  _bullshit_  tonight. But he was also unnerved, thinking he had more time to give more consideration to his thoughts and how in the world he was going to explain what had just happened with Corrin's midnight congress.

Kaze traveled a little further into the dimly lit hallway before coming to a halt. His arms crossed and he took in his husband's face. The shadows over Jakob's features were not from fatigue alone. There was something more - something that Jakob  _knew._ It didn't sit well with him as his brow gently pinched together and was helpless to watch the butler try his very best to maintain proper form.

"Kaze..." Jakob began again. But he paused and then with an air of concern said, "You should be getting as much rest as you can. What are you doing out here?"

"I could say the very same for you," came a cool reply as the edges of Kaze's lips raised. "When I awoke you were gone. I heard your voice with Lord Corrin's when I sought out to find you - is everything alright?"

"You should have remained in bed," Jakob suddenly said, softly though with an edge of warning in it. It caught Kaze by the surprise who immediately lost his smile. That made the butler's heart clench. His bone-weary lover was still, somehow, stronger than he ever could be at times. "...I apologize. I did not mean to sound so crass, especially with you of all people. You've the right to ask where I went and you are correct, I was with Lord Corrin."

"Think nothing of it, Jakob. It is late after all. I was only concerned but we can speak in the morning." 

Jakob sighed and let his gaze fall to the stone beneath their feet. He deserved  _none_ of Kaze's patience.

Despite himself, Kaze stepped closer. He raised one hand to brush Jakob's bangs from out of his face, thinking it was as the only subtle way to show affection for one another as they stood outside the privacy of their room. Jakob's lips parted to speak but fell closed again. 

_Not here_. Kaze deserved to know what exactly had pulled him away so very late into the night... But  _not here_.

To his surprise, Jakob took him by the arms and pulled him closer. But instead of embracing the ninja he was leading him further down the corridor and deeper into the quarter to their room with an urgency the likes of which Kaze could not recall seeing the butler display in a  _very_ long time.

The door opened and their familiar walls greeted them. Kaze followed his husband inside swiftly, only to feel those sharp claws on his body again. Jakob rushed him and pushed the ninja further backward until his body was flush against the nearest wall. Before Kaze could properly ask the details of what exactly transpired from their lord's sudden gathering to make his husband act so erratically now, Jakob had taken him by the face and pressed their mouths together in an unfamiliar act of both fear and impulse.

Calloused hands found the butler's waist as an action of grounding them both, but let Jakob lead the kiss he had initiated with such dismay. Their lips slanted together in a way that suggested Jakob was on the verge of speaking, but Kaze didn't urge him; he only returned that desperate affection and silent reassurance.

The sorrow on Jakob's tongue was undeniable.

"It was as I thought..." the butler whispered, finally breaking the silence. Their eyes met and Kaze held his breath as Jakob continued, "Laslow is with child. And Lord Corrin wishes him to go to the Deeprealms."

"...Did Lord Xander speak on his behalf? What of Niles?" Kaze questioned while his brow knit together firmly, obviously concerned. He couldn't imagine Niles conceding without a fight. Both he and the mercenary were hardly ever apart from one another, with the only exception being the oaths to their respective lords. 

His husband gave a barely there shake of his head in response; "He did. They both spoke up - Niles made  _quite_ the spectacle. But Lord Corrin wouldn't hear any of it." He sucked in a breath. "It doesn't matter now, Kaze. Prince Xander and Prince Ryoma both,  _anyone_  from the royal family for that matter could be found with child and I'm certain Lord Corrin would send them away as well."

The butler's storm-colored gaze dropped and Kaze knew it was to keep his lover from seeing the way the meeting had affected him. 

"Jakob..."

But before the ninja could continue, he felt a stirring sensation from deep within his tightly wrapped middle. The firm dressings he wore beneath his belt and clothes kept even his husband from being able to feel it, should Jakob have wished to; but as if to announce its presence when neither of them wanted to admit to what they were faced with, Kaze carefully drew one of Jakob's claw-covered hands down from his cheek to rest against the front of a barely there curve beneath the durability of his armor.

Jakob's eyes widened and then slowly narrowed, splaying his touch flat against what they had both kept fiercely and protectively silent of.

And after tonight, they truly had no choice now but to maintain that silence - did they? Corrin had looked  _so betrayed_ when he learned that Niles and Laslow had intended on keeping their expecting bundle a secret. If either of his retainers came forward now... If  _two of his most trusted_ admitted to doing just the same, how would Corrin feel? What would he do? What would he  _say_?

They both knew what it would mean. They  _both knew_. They had  _always_ known since the very beginning.

"This was our fault, Jakob. Our lives are meant to serve Lord Corrin. We've no one to blame but ourselves for this."

Jakob heard Kaze's words and knew them to be true, yet the desire to reject such a reality was almost too great to suffer. His life was dedicated to Corrin and no other understood how deeply or intimately that loyalty was except for the man who stood before him - but oh, how it was being tested now. Never, in all of his days, had Jakob ever second guessed his lord. Never, in all of his life, had he ever questioned his lord or any of his commands and orders. 

But here and now, when he had something to call his own... 

That loyalty seemed almost fractured.

Their eyes finally met again; Jakob was never one to shy away from being direct. Yet he was silent as he found nothing but sorrow in the soft green colors that stared back at him, laced with fatigue and apprehension. His felt his heart twist again.

"If he orders me to join him at the front lines then you know the sacrifice I may be faced with," Kaze whispered, his hand tightening around Jakob's against his wrapped belly.

A part of him - a part of both of them - wished to be selfish.

But neither had the luxury of feeling such an emotion.

"The reward will be immensely more rich and we both know it will be worth everything once we have them here in our arms. But I...cannot do this alone."

"You  _will not_  do this alone, Kaze," Jakob firmly reassured, sliding his hand away from his husband's unseen belly to grasp tightly at his side. 

This was the very thing Niles had not wanted Laslow to be put through, wasn't it? A constant endangerment to their unborn child. But either option was no greater than the other - go to the Deeprealms or run the risk of being gravely injured in battle. 

They brought their foreheads together and Kaze released a long, steady breath. Jakob listened to him and with the hand remaining on his husband's cheek, carded his sharp, clawed fingers up into straight locks of deep green hair. Those same forest-hued eyes reopened; Kaze was so very tired and the butler knew how desperately he needed rest these days. To go on each day as if he were not carrying a child took  _so much_  out of him.

But Jakob's gaze was steady now and more than strong enough for the two of them as he spoke his resolve, "...Our loyalty is, and always will be, to Lord Corrin first and foremost. We are secondary. And we will obey his every order without hesitation - but do not hesitate to call for me, Kaze. I will make sure with all of my being Lord Corrin is protected at all costs...and  _you both_  as well."

 

**[ x x x ]**

 

 It was the slow, quiet creak of the door that first alerted him that someone was here followed by the soft glow of candlelight. 

With his heart thumping Takumi quickly rose to consciousness and pushed himself up to an elbow to look over his shoulder, with his long, loose blonde hair spilling behind him. He half-expected Oboro to be walking in to check on him. But fear had wrapped around him as snug as the blankets he nested in, one hand reaching beneath another pillow for a sheathed dagger;  _just in case_.

The candlelight moved across the room to disappear behind a decorative screen and to the other side, too far away and still too drowsy for the prince to make out the figure properly in the darkness. Takumi held his breath as he listened to boots stepping over the wooden floor, shuffling sounds, what sounded like a book or two being set down onto a desk, and then an audible ' _snap_ ' of metal. 

It was a heavy, drained sigh that announced Leo's presence.  _That_ Takumi recognized.

" _Leo_!"

"Takumi?... You're awake?"

Struggling to sit up after shoving the dagger back under a pillow, Takumi huffed. Hearing his husband's desperate attempts Leo swiftly moved to Takumi's side and leaned down to take the other prince by his elbow to help ease him up into sitting. 

"Careful," Leo cautioned. His voice took on that of a light scolding, "You shouldn't be making so many quick movements."

"I don't care - ugh,  _help me up_."

Able to cross one leg under himself now, Takumi straightened his spine and raised his face. One hand settled across that which had rendered him so incapable of helping himself - that swollen middle far too large to hide. His other hand reached out for his husband, grasping him firmly by the collar of his armor to jerk Leo down into an exasperated kiss. He expected the other prince to chuckle at his needy antics, but when Leo  _didn't_ react the way he had hoped for...

Leo's lips were warm but didn't move against Takumi's.

Slowly, the Hoshidan prince withdrew and stared back into the youthful face of his lover. Darkened garnet eyes didn't reach his and Takumi bristled. His hand smoothed down the warm armor Leo wore, then up to the column of his neck, then higher still to cup one soft cheek. Feeling foolish for thinking his husband would return in the same frisky way Leo had originally arrived earlier, he calmed himself down enough to understand that something serious must have happened with Corrin.

"May I undress?" Leo asked softly. His gaze still seemed far away.

"Sure, go ahead," replied Takumi. "I'm just glad you're back, Leo." 

His brow pinched together as he watched the other prince rise back up to his feet and begin to single-handedly remove his armor and carefully set each piece into its place in the corner of the room. Takumi's Fujin Yumi was mounted just beside it, with his own former armor pieces on a wooden mannequin beside Leo's. 

When Leo began to make his return to their shared bed, Takumi raised his hand back up for his husband to take in a show of affection and greeting.

"How did everything go?"

With a long, drawn-out sigh Leo crouched to kneel down beside Takumi's bed. The Hoshidan prince could see the toll it was taking on his husband, now that Leo was allowed to lower his guard in the privacy of their shared quarters. Unable to muster up even a smile, Leo only shook his head and pressed his face further into Takumi's offered palm.

"Not well."

"What happened then?" Takumi pressed, stroking his thumb gently along Leo's cheekbone. "I never saw any flares so I just assumed there wasn't any attack."

Leo was silent for a long time. For as easily flustered as the Nohrian prince could be, especially when caught off guard, he always liked to find the right words when he had the time to give serious consideration in how to articulate his thoughts. But the longer Leo took to respond the more Takumi began to feel a creeping sense of dread.

"...Does Corrin know?" he asked, cautious but pointedly.

"No," Leo was quick to reassure, his eyes now raising to find his lover's gaze. "He  _doesn't_ know."

Somehow, despite hearing the answer he wanted, Takumi didn't feel anymore comforted than before he asked.

"Then what  _happened_?" he pressed, his anxiety clearly audible.

"I should have gotten you to Castle Shirasagi when I had the chance."

Startled by Leo's declaration, Takumi blinked back at his husband now wide-eyed. If he wasn't awake before he certainly was now. His mouth gaped open slightly and he stilled his touch on the Nohrian prince's face. Leo's expression remained unchanged for several moments, then turned to press a kiss to the inside of Takumi's palm.

"Azama found Xander's retainer, Laslow, to be with child this evening," he explained, "Corrin summoned myself and Xander both, since this clearly involved both Laslow and Niles, to discuss."

"Then let me guess how that went..." Takumi grimaced, narrowing his eyes. 

"You can imagine," Leo answered, pressing another kiss into his husband's offered palm then let his lips climb the lengths of his fingers calloused by leather and the string of a bow. "We have been given a week to decide how best to handle this situation... Should they both go or should only Laslow be sent to the Deeprealms until the child is born."

"Well? Are you going to let Niles go with him? Do they really have to go?"

"Corrin has ordered it so there is no other choice. But...I will," came Leo's response after a moment of thought. "I would not withhold that assurance from him. It destroys me that I can't remain here with you each day so to try and imagine you in the Deeprealms without me... I would never put Niles through that. They deserve to stay together or to not go at all."

Softened by Leo's admission Takumi slid his palm around to the back of the prince's head to once more draw his husband forward. This time Leo didn't reject the kiss offered and instead closed his eyes to return it. It wasn't a heady rush of affection but more like an acknowledgement; a sort of gratefulness that they had managed to get this far. Leo lifted a hand to tuck loose strands of blonde hair behind Takumi's ear before they broke away, eyes finding one another again.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't come back with something serious," the Hoshidan murmured, cheeks flushing a little.

That notion made Leo manage half a smirk, "Would you rather I be called away for something more insignificant?"

"No! Th-That's not what I mean! I just--" he stammered, "I just meant that it's late and now we're both worked up and if I could see Corrin I'd really give him a piece of my mind. He's got no right to ju--"

"How are you feeling?" Leo interrupted.

Stopped mid-sentence Takumi felt his cheeks flush again. Leo touched him all over whenever they were together but these days his hands never missed his belly. The Nohrian prince could let his touch roam freely over every inch of Takumi but Leo never failed to return to his swollen middle. Leo often teased him; the baby had really given Takumi a much more softer look about him. In return the archer would pout and try to shrug out of the other's hold but melted instantly each and every time a pair of lips would find their way to his neck. He was dangerously on that edge now as Leo tried to disperse his anxieties.

"The same, more or less. We're both restless," Takumi finally responded, propping one hand just where his belly arched out from beneath his chest. Their unborn wriggled awake to the constant sound of their parents' voices. "But no different than before you left."

"Well, I'm here again. And this time I refuse to go anywhere." 

Seeing the movement just beneath the thin yukata Takumi wore Leo smoothed his palm across his husband's belly. Takumi sighed and leaned back onto one hand, letting the other get his fill of feeling their child stretching but couldn't deny even himself a soft, self-satisfied smile. Leo was always in awe no matter how many times he felt their baby move. This time was no different. It made his heart and loins both warm at the sight of Leo's look of disbelief every time the baby reacted to his touches or prods, or the frightened yet proud expression the Nohrian wore when he would remember  _they did this_. They  _made this_. That  _this_ was what they were risking so much for, hiding Takumi away like this to stay safe with their unborn growing beneath his heart.

"Is your back still bothering you?" Leo questioned, glancing up even though he was turning to rest on his side so that his head could lay just on Takumi's belly.

"Mhm," the other sounded. "And you're doing nothing for it, laying your big head on me like that."

Leo chuckled softly and pet Takumi's side. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't lie to me."

It was easy to forget everything outside this room when they built this little world of their own; a safe haven where only the three of them existed. No Corrin, no orders, no Deeprealms. The baby rolled again and Takumi sighed once again, unable to help himself as he carded through his husband's short hair. He supposed there was no helping it - but he was appreciative of his thoughts being turned to something greater than Niles and Laslow's sentencing and what could have very well been  _them_.

"You going stay like that all night, Leo?"

"Not  _all_ night, no," Leo smiled, turning half his face to press into Takumi's side. His belly was so round. The baby only continued to react to the sound of his voice and Leo barely brushed a kiss over where he hoped a tiny head would be. "I'll return my affections and attentions to you in a moment. Are you jealous?"

"Jeez..." Takumi rolled his eyes again. "Just shut up, get up here and kiss me again, would you? Your kid is turning me into target practice and now  _you're_ giving me a headache."

Rising back up, Leo tried to steal a kiss his husband seemed so desperately to want. "So you  _are_."

Takumi scoffed and raised his hand, pushing Leo's face away with no real strength.

"How about you just leave again? Your face suddenly irritates me."

This was how it should be, they thought to themselves, indulging in one another with no fear of what was to come or who was to order them away. With a baby between them and their lips locked together all thoughts and worry over what had taken place during Corrin's meeting vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW YEAHHHH
> 
> Kudos & comments are adored♥ To be updated soon!
> 
>  
> 
> **→next chapter**
> 
> "Don't blame him. He doesn't deserve any of this - if Lord Corrin is looking for a martyr then let it be me."
> 
> Xander's smile was unrecognizable. Niles didn't trust it nor the way the Nohrian prince reached his hand out to take him firmly by the shoulder. What startled him further was the way the Nohrian prince leaned in to speak low, for only the two of them to hear in the dark of the hallway. As if _he_ had something to hide as well.
> 
> "There will be no martyr made from anyone. Go to him, Niles. Be there for him in a way I cannot."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHNNNGGGGG

The walk they took together was anything but leisurely.

From the moment Xander and Niles stepped out of the council room the Nohrian prince had felt  _nothing_ but pure indignation being drilled into the back of his skull. He couldn't entirely blame Niles for feeling such ire with him. After all, Laslow was in Xander's service. Much as Niles was a reflection of Leo and Leo's responsibility, the mercenary was Xander's. Just  _knowing_ that the man before him was the first to be informed of Laslow's secret and that the prince had done nothing to stop him from Corrin's damnation was what had struck such a deep, nearly irreparable nerve within Niles.

It wasn't what it seemed. But Xander wouldn't waste his words on the outlaw who so closely shadowed him.

The direction in which they were headed was opposite of the area where Niles shared a small room with his husband. That unnerved him even more. Why had Laslow not been allowed to return to the comforts of what they could call 'home'? 

More importantly and what had Niles's blood so molten hot: what had they  _done_ to him?

The fortress was large but snug with the royal families sharing the biggest accommodations and the servants sharing the smallest. Much of the army stayed within tiny homes in a certain point within the fortress walls. But with both men being retainers of princes they had been gifted a room closest to the royal quarters, much like many of the other attendants had they wished to accept. Camilla  _especially_ wanted Selena and Beruka close which is why the retainers' quarters were created in the first place.

They stopped short of a door and Niles recognized where they were as being in one of the more common areas. At this time of night there would be no one here to socialize but it still didn't make any sense as to why Laslow had been left  _here_. Xander turned to stare at the door before his eyes found Niles, still at his side and impatiently waiting. It was torture, the prince knew, but he wanted to get a good look at the man who had so combatively answered the call of his brother. 

"He is in here," Xander announced quietly. 

Niles stiffened before moving to reach for the door handle but was immediately stopped. It took  _everything_  for the outlaw not to snap back at the man who was his lord's kin. The look in his eye was still bathed with rage.

"Before I let you see him... I-"

Damning all respect to Hell, Niles interrupted, "You could have protected him."

Xander felt his mouth go slack, the words dying on his tongue before he had the chance to continue. His gaze widened as he let the words  _truly_ sink into him;  _he could have protected Laslow_.

"You have that authority, Prince Xander. You could have ordered Azama to keep that mouth of his closed. Lord Corrin didn't need to know about this," the outlaw continued, his words deliberate and his voice low. 

There was nothing to say to that. In the moment even Xander had been caught so blindsided to see his retainer sitting there, his shirt and armor abandoned for the sake of addressing his injury, with panicked tears clinging to his beautiful lashes and a hand protectively over his tenderly swollen middle. He couldn't remember removing his hand from the door for several minutes as Azama so very blissfully announced what his eyes saw but his mind couldn't wrap around. 

What he  _could_ remember, however, was Laslow's quiet pleas.

_'Pl-Please. Please, Lord Xander... I-I can explain...'_

A screw of guilt twisted into his heart as Xander closed his eyes again. Niles recognized that look instantly. He didn't need to see into the prince's gaze to know the regret now coursing through his very veins. Xander released the other's wrist on the doorknob and took half a step away, but Niles didn't enter the room just yet.

"Before I see him, Prince Xander, I wish to say one more thing to  _you_ \--"

Xander's attention returned fully to him as dark eyes lifted to find Niles's one, cool-toned blue. Niles had long since overstepped the boundary that separated them as royal and commoner. To make as many demands as he wished wouldn't change the punishment he would receive for acting out with such impudence toward the crowned prince of Nohr.

But Niles had only one request:

"Don't blame him. He doesn't deserve any of this - if Lord Corrin is looking for a martyr then let it be me."

Xander's smile was unrecognizable. Niles didn't trust it nor the way the Nohrian prince reached his hand out to take him firmly by the shoulder. What startled him further was the way the Nohrian prince leaned in to speak low, for only the two of them to hear in the dark of the hallway. As if he had something to hide as well.

"There will be no martyr made from anyone. Go to him, Niles. Be there for him in a way I cannot."

Inwardly Niles still felt distrustful as he watched the Nohrian royal take his leave in the same direction from where they came. Be there for Laslow in a way he couldn't? Niles could do that, Hell, he could do  _more_  than that. He'd have never set his husband out alone to defend himself against the heated stares of Corrin and three princes; one of which being his  _most trusted lord_. To imagine that intensity of betrayal from the one you had sworn your life to, to protect...

But Niles wouldn't understand what Xander  _truly_  meant by those words.

Without anymore hesitation Niles opened the door and stepped inside. As he raised his face the first thing he noticed was the fire burning in the hearth of the common room. But it was the soft, tear-filled gasp that sent his neck craning around in search of the source.

"It's about  _damn time_ you got here," snapped Selena; instantaneously jumping right down the outlaw's throat.

Niles was unsurprised to find his fellow subordinate and Selena at his husband's side for comfort.

Coughing, Odin spun right up to his feet and then pressed a fist to his chest, "Oh! Niles! We were just getting ready to make out into the night, unseen by friend and foe alike, now that the hour is past th--"

"Oh,  _shut up, Odin_. No one wants to hear your theatrics right now."

Selena's agitation worked his nerves but shoving the door closed behind himself helped to soothe the irritation in his soul. Niles stood where he was, arms crossing over his chest as he finally settled his eye onto the back of his husband who was hunched forward with fingers in his gunmetal hair. 

Oh, Niles's heart  _broke_. 

Even standing where he was he could hear the tears still dripping to the floor between Laslow's feet.

Selena crouched down to rub a hand over the mercenary's shoulder and whispered something too low for his husband to hear. But Laslow nodded and finally sat up straight, taking her hands into his own and pulled her into a much needed hug. The exchange didn't happen without a huff out of Selena, but given the situation she patted his back before pulling away and watched as Laslow rose to his feet to offer Odin much of the same gratitude.

As the pair rounded to head for the door, Selena reached out to punch Niles right in his bicep. He clicked his tongue and narrowed his eye down at her and in response she wordlessly threatened him with a motion of one finger sweeping across her neck. The reaction she received was a tantalizing slow lick across Niles's top lip. She sneered in disgust then finally stepped out of the room, shutting the door harder than perhaps intended.

The sorrow left behind in the room was palpable.

It should have been Niles to break the heavy silence, but instead it was the other disconsolate soul that spoke in a fragile voice; " _What are we to do, Niles_?"

Those words hurt enough to hear, but to  _see_ the toll this evening had taken on his love when the other turned around to face him was something else entirely.

It was heartrending. It was rare to ever hear Laslow sound anything but confident but Niles couldn't dismiss the small break in the dancer's voice. He didn't have to look up to know the fear in grey eyes. What he wanted to avoid more than anything was that frown. A frown didn't suit him and Niles  _hated_  it - hated to see how Laslow looked so pale now, terrified and distressed.

His husband stood apprehensively. He was desperate for an answer but the longer silence lingered between them the more his heart sank. His fingers curled into the soft cotton shirt he wore, right against the small but very visible swell of his belly. It was when their gaze finally met that he finally heard the other speak up.

" _Come here_ ," the outlaw said, uncrossing his arms. 

Laslow obeyed immediately. He reached him with shaky steps and was immediately pulled into a suffocating embraced. A firm kiss was placed at the crown of his head while Niles held him close; one hand moving over the dancer's spine in soothing strokes. Pressed so tightly like this left Laslow no chance of concealing the hitch in his chest and he certainly couldn't quell the burn of tears that were working their way up to his eyes.

"Just breathe, love," whispered Niles. "Just breathe with me."

The lump in his throat was hard to swallow, but Laslow tried. Soft murmurs at his ear helped further soothe him but his worries couldn't dissipate so easily. His hands clawed into his husband's back as if  _trying_ to fuse the two of them together because as they embraced now simply wasn't close enough. Niles peppered kisses along Laslow's face. He licked the salt from his eyes, wiped back his hair. 

" _I'm so sorry I wasn't there_."

"D-Don't apologize," Laslow hiccuped, stroking one hand along his husband's sun-tanned cheek. "It was not you who faltered. If only I had been more careful, I would have never--"

" _Use your mouth for something else, my dear_ ," Niles interrupted as he guided Laslow's lips back up to his own. "I don't want to hear excuses from you. You did everything  _right_. There was nothing you could have done differently."

"But,  _Niles_..." His hold on the outlaw only grew tighter. "I wish to, oh, with all of my heart do I wish to believe that. But I'm... I-I'm the one responsible for... For the safety of our child and  _now I have to go away_ \--"

His eyes flew open when Niles grasped his face, squeezing his cheeks together. Stunned into silence, Laslow was unable to stop the few tears that now freely ran. He expected to see agitation in his husband's gaze. Instead, his expression was soft, his brows pinned together with his own silent grief. With Laslow's thoughts jerked away from what he could only assume to be the inevitable, Niles relaxed his grip and carded his fingers into silken steel-colored hair.

"You're not going  _anywhere_ with our brat in your belly. At least not without me," he whispered again, kissing one side of his lover's tear-stained face. "Just  _trust me_. I'm  _going_  to fix this. We've got a week before anything has to be done. Just give me some time - I'm certain I can convince Lord Leo to push back against Corrin."

"But Lord Xander has already  _tried_."

Niles paused.

"What was that?"

Taking a moment to regather his composure, Laslow wiped away his tears with one hand while his other palm settled against his stomach. "At the medical station Lord Xander was the first to arrive. It was... I-It was inevitable, of course. If I had been more aware I could have stopped the messenger..." He caressed his hand across the swell of his belly slowly, treasuring the feeling of such warmth beneath his own fingers. "He...  _Oh_ , the look on his face, Niles..."

"What happened?" his husband pressed gently, urging Laslow to continue.

There was a pause before the mercenary sighed out, "I...was reckless. I-I was at the training grounds, with no intention of partaking I assure you! Silas wouldn't take no for an answer - I-I declined over and over again, th-then it was Effie and before I knew it I had a sword in my hand and my back was on the ground.

"I don't remember much between that moment and the dawning realization th-that Lord Xander was standing near me. O-Of course we've been close before, b-but never without my armor and..." Laslow closed his eyes. He felt Niles stroking his back again. "I  _pleaded_  with him. He sent everyone away to speak with me alone, a-and he was so terribly patient with me. He asked how long I've known. H-He asked, why I never told him... A-And he asked for my forgiveness, because he  _had_ to tell Lord Corrin. Too many eyes had seen me. There was... Th-There was simply no way to contain the situation..."

Niles grimaced. As he felt Laslow beginning to tremble again he only leaned the other deep into his hold and pressed a kiss against the side of his head. Arms encircled him and pressed together so tightly this way Niles could feel the curve of their baby between them and truly, there was  _nowhere_  safer for that child to be than slumbering between their parents. 

"I don't forgive him," the outlaw murmured. "He could have done  _something. Damnit_ , Laslow, he's next in line for the throne of Nohr! Do you not think he could have prevented any of this?  _For your sake_?"

"Please don't blame him for my carelessness, Niles," Laslow gently pleaded, curling his fingers into a dark cloak. "It was my own foolishness that led to this. A-And... We knew the risks... W-We knew we would be found out one day..." 

His breathing hitched again and he burrowed into his husband's shoulder.

" _I don't want to go to another world again_."

Growling, Niles cupped the back of Laslow's head and pressed yet another firm kiss just above his lover's ear. "You won't. And if you're forced to, then you  _will not_  be alone. It's you, me, and our brat - I won't let them take you both away from me. Not to the real world, the Deeprealms, to Heaven or Hell."

Pulling back just enough for their gaze to meet again, Niles cupped Laslow's cheek. Appreciative of the affection and more than that, the reassurance, he nuzzled right into that calloused palm. With a softer tone, Niles then said, " _I swore to you on the day we exchanged these rings that we would never be pulled apart by anything or anyone,_ didn't I?"

With tears brimming his eyes the dancer nodded gently.

"Then don't lose faith in me _just yet_ , love.  _Give me the chance to make this right_. Give me the chance to  _protect the two of you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended on this chapter being a bit longer, but I figured why continue to draw out the same night. Everyone's here to see boys loving their partners and the babies they made, not Xander's inner turmoil lol. There's a bit of a timeskip in the next chapter! And possibly other things👀👀
> 
> Kudos & comments are adored♥ To be updated soon!
> 
>  
> 
> **→next chapter**
> 
> "I can feel your gaze."
> 
> His husband's voice snapped Jakob out of his thoughts.
> 
> The butler calmly turned his face away. From where he sat at the table near the crackling hearth of their room, polishing and sharpening his daggers as a means of keeping his mind busy, it was too easy to fix his gaze on something else. Kaze occupied their bed in its entirety, laid upon his side and facing the wall. Jakob listened to him sigh.
> 
> "What were you thinking of?" Kaze asked; his voice was raspy from frequent but failed attempts at falling asleep.
> 
> "...You," came a simple but honest answer.


End file.
